dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Aristocrats
Aristocrats are members of the upper echelon of society, and have great influence on the political landscape of Dunwall. They come from wealthy families, and increase their fortune through profitable (and, often, ethically dubious) business ventures. While some aristocrats like Treavor Pendleton and Lady Boyle play a large role in the plot of Dishonored, many are left unnamed (such as guests at the Boyle Mansion) or given minor roles (such as Miss White and Bunting). These minor aristocrats are most easily distinguished via The Heart; it will describe them with class-specific lines instead of unique ones given to plot-relevant aristocrats. Corvo Attano encounters aristocrats in four locations during Dishonored: the Golden Cat bathhouse during House of Pleasure, Pratchett's House in The Royal Physician, in much greater abundance at the Boyle Mansion during Lady Boyle's Last Party, and a few near the Rudshore Gate during the mission The Flooded District. Aristocrats can also be encountered in the Legal District in The Knife of Dunwall, and Drapers Ward, a once-popular shopping area for the aristocracy, is visited in The Brigmore Witches. Trivia *Aristocrats can often be heard gossiping about each other, occasionally plotting ways to betray or harm specific people. **A woman named Mattie along with her two aristocratic companions standing outside the Boyle Mansion can be heard insulting and planning to harass a woman named Emma. **One aristocrat in the smoking room at the Boyle Mansion can be seen attempting to get another guest to speak his mind about the Lord Regent and subsequently be arrested. **A group of aristocrats can be heard at the Boyle Manor gossiping about the Brimsleys, attributing their financial success to their Outsider worship, and then discussing various bizarre rituals the Brimsleys have been rumored to conduct. *Aristocrats that are even rumored to have the plague are shunned by the rest.[[The Heart/Quotes#Lady Boyle's Last Party|''""Old friends are cut from the guest list at the merest rumor of plague."]] **During Lady Boyle's party, one aristocrat remarks that those with enough money, specifically the Brimsleys, cannot be exiled to the Flooded District for having the plague. **Corvo Attano meets the Brimsleys near the Rudshore Gate in the Flooded District after Mrs. Brimsley contracts the plague. *In order to become popular in aristocratic society, it is important to throw social events in order to get to know the other aristocrats. These events involve grand displays of wealth, such as the fireworks at the Boyle Mansion. **Thalia Timsh is noted to be one of the people who is moving her way upward in aristocratic society.The City Barrister Gallery Misswhiteprerelease.jpg|Miss White and Mattie at the Boyle Mansion. Treavor07.png|Lord Treavor Pendleton. 01 granny.png|Granny Rags, formerly an aristocrat named Vera Moray. aristocrat03.png|An aristocrat in front of the Golden Cat. Courtesanaristocrat.png|An aristocrat and courtesan at the Golden Cat. Custis6.png|Lord Custis Pendleton. Morganp01.png|Lord Morgan Pendleton. Pratchettmad02.png|Pratchett, an aristocrat. Mattie02.png|Mattie, Harold, and another aristocrat. Bunting02.png|Bunting, an art dealer and aristocrat. aristocrats04.png|An aristocrat on his way to a party. Aristocrats.png|Aristocrats at the Boyle Mansion. mothwhale02.png|Ramsey in a whale mask and Miss White in a moth mask. aristocrats02.png|An aristocrat in a mask. aristocrats03.png|An aristocrat in the Boyle Mansion. aristocrat06.png|Miss Jane Blair, an aristocrat. Ella01.png|Ella Triss, an aristocrat, at a party. aristocrats06.png|Lord Shaw, an aristocrat. brisby02.png|Lord Brisby, an aristocrat. aristocrats0.png|An aristocrat in the smoking room at the Boyle Mansion. Byron07.png|Byron Alderdice and another aristocrat. Red Lady Boyle Lady Boyle's Last Party Dishonored.png|Lady Boyle. Brimsley3.png|Mace Brimsley. Ttimsh02.png|Thalia Timsh, an aristocrat. Roland01.png|Wiles Roland, an aristocrat in a mask, fixes his jacket. Arnold Timsh in front of a painting.png|Arnold Timsh, an aristocrat. richfolk01.png|Aristocrats in Drapers Ward. Dishonored20120319034257237-5de0991459.jpg|An aristocrat in a promotional picture for ''Dishonored. Aristocrat and prostitutes.jpg|An aristocrat and courtesans in a promotional screenshot. Tarot QSW.png|A female aristocrat represented on a tarot card of the Special Edition Tarot Deck. Tarot KR.png|A male aristocrat represented on a tarot card of the Special Edition Tarot Deck. References Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aristocrats